Contributing Wrap
The contributing warp is a revolving display that highlights some of those who by their contributions have made Bristol great. It is located on the 1st floor of M Shed in the People Gallery Current Aardman Animations - TV/Film studio Alan Goddard (1955 - ) - Manager of the Wild Goose Cafe for homeless people Andy Council (1974 - ) - Artist and illustrator Anton Bantock, MBE''' (1933 - ) - History teacher, educator, local historian Babyhead - Ska, hiphop and dub musicians Banksy - Graffiti artist, political activist and film director Chris Chalkley (1967 - ) - Originator and chair of the People’s Republic of Stokes Croft Dale Wakefield (1941 - ) - Equal rights activist Dennis Stinchcombe, MBE (1955 - ) - Youth worker, boxing coach and mentor Derek Sealy (1929 - ) - Chair of Barbados and Caribbean Friends Association, school governor DJ Derek '(1941 - ) - Reggae disc jockey Don Cameron, MBE (1939 - ) - Balloonist and aeronautical engineer Dorothy Brown, MBE (1927-2013) - Campaigner for Bristol’s threatened historic buildings Edward William Godwin (1833 –1886) - Architect, designer and author Elsie Griffin (1895-1989) -' 'Singer Ernie Bevin (1881 – 1951) - Labour politician and union organiser Gareth Chilcott (1956 - ) - International rugby player Handel Cossham (1824 - 1890) Mine owner, lay preacher and Liberal politician Hannah More (1735 - 1833) English religious writer, philanthropist and anti-slavery campaigner Isambard Kingdom Brunel (1806-1859) - Mechanical and civil engineer Jane Couch, MBE (1968 - ) - Boxer and promoter Janet Scammell, MBE (1939 - ) - Disability equality campaigner Jenny Foster (1967- ) - Bristol and South West Fairtrade coordinator John Grimshaw (1945 - ) -' 'Founder of Sustrans John James CBE (1906-1996) -' '''Philanthropist John Ward Girdlestone (1840-1911) - Bristol-born engineer Kassam Ismail Majothi (1924-2002) - Founder of the Bristol Sweetmart Mark Adrian Williams (1965 - ) - Disability rights activist Maryanne Kempf (1967- ) - Social activist Michael Dillon (1915 –1962) - Transgender pioneer Professor Jean Golding, OBE - Founder of the Bristol-based ‘Children of the 90s’ study Ricardo Sharry (1989 - ) - Youth activist Rosa Hui, MBE, DL (1944- ) - Mother, community leader, fighter Roy Hackett (1928 - ) - Community volunteer and civil rights activist Samuel Plimsoll (1824-1898) - Politician, Inventor Tracy Edwards-Brown (1966 - ) - Community activist William Slim (1891 – 1970) - Army general and governor general of Australia Wills Family (1786 – 1990) - Tobacco manufacturers 2011-2014 Elizabeth Farley (Approx. 1710-1779) - Progressed the freedom of the press. John Latimer (1824-1904) - Wrote a history of Bristol. Tom Cribb (1781-1848) - One of Bristol’s best loved champion prize fighters. John Atyeo (1932-1993) - Popular Bristol City striker. Russ Conway (1925-2000) - Musician and recording star who was born in Bedminster, Bristol. Andy Sheppard (1957- ) - British jazz saxophonist and composer whose early career in the 1980s was based in Bristol. Roger Cook (1940- ) and Roger Greenaway (1938- ) - Musicians, both born in Fishponds, Bristol Banksy (1974/75? - ) - Put Bristol on the map for street art. Elizabeth Blackwell (1821-1910) - The world’s first female doctor. William Budd (1811-1880) - Doctor who saved lives by his work on cholera, which led to improvements in Bristol’s water supply. Sarah Guppy (1770-1852) - Female inventor who designed domestic products & had numerous patents. Thomas Howard (1817-1896) - Improved the harbour. John McAdam (1756-1836) - Improved Bristol roads Joseph Storrs Fry (1769-1835) - Patented an improved method of grinding cocoa beans. Francis Fry (1803-1886) - Produced the first chocolate bars in 1847. Sir George White (1854-1916) - Led Bristol to become one of the world’s leading centres for aerospace engineering Sir Stanley Hooker (1907-1984) - Helped make Bristol a leader in the jet engine industry Paul Dirac (1902-1984) - Bristol-born theoretical physicist Born in Bristol Beryl Corner (1910-2007) - First paediatrician in the south west of England George Muller (1805-1898) - Improved the lives of Bristol children by founding Muller orphanage. Bob Woodward (1933- ) - Businessman who founded CLIC (Cancer and Leukaemia in Childhood Trust) in 1976 Reverend Dawnecia Palmer (1958- ) - Evangelical pastor who founded the Peacemaker Prayer Patrols in 2002. Emma Saunders (1841-1927) - Charity worker who visited sick railwaymen in hospital and founded the Bristol and West of England Railwaymen’s Institute Dr Sukhsaga Datta (1890-1967) - Contributed to India’s independence struggle. Flora Bamberger (1896- 1975) - Women’s Voluntary Service volunteer in Bristol, she ran a mobile canteen in World War 2. Rosie the Elephant (d. 1961) - Popular elephant in Bristol Zoo who gave 80,000 rides a year to children. Jasmina the Red Panda - Voted most popular animal at Bristol Zoo by visitors in a poll in October 2010. John James (1906-1996) Born in Bedminster, he was one of Britain's most successful post-war businessmen who gave away much of his fortune to charity. Dave Richmond (1962- ) - Developed art+power , a network particularly of Disabled artists in Bristol. Dr Amber Young (1963- ) Anaesthetist at Frenchay Hospital who has worked alongside the Uni. of Bath in the development of 'smart' burns dressings to reduce the risk of infection in children. Abdul Malik (1973-) - Bristol born entrepreneur, butcher, local councillor and community leader who has provided business mentoring for local businesses. Ron Stone (1942- ) Former City Council employee who has been Councillor for St George West ward since his retirement in 1985. Maddy Powell (1939- )Volunteer who has worked with Henbury & Brentry Scout group since 1976 and developed a holiday playscheme in the area. Hyacinth Hall MBE (1933-) Headteacher of St Barnabus Primary School 1985-1995, who raised standards of achievement and improved the learning environment. Olive Osborne (1941- ) Community activist who set up two nurseries, a day centre in St Pauls for the elderly a halfway house for people with mental health issues. Category:People Gallery